The Price Equals Love
by NaLuCrAzY215
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are broke, so; 1, Lucy can't pay her rent,;2, Natsu can't buy food. When Mira offers free food, he accepts. But everything has a price. Natsu has to become Lucy's boyfriend. Will he succeed? Rated K for minor swearing. Nalu, with a hint of GaLe/Gajevy. (This is my first fanfiction, so the summery might be crappy.) Kinda on hold for epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. Here are a few things to know about my stories._

 _-Most of them will fairy tail based, and mainly revolving around Nalu._

 _-I will only write one fanfic at a time, so I won't discontinue any stories._

 _-I won't update regularly because of school, homework, and the fact that I'm not allowed to read fanfics anymore(but I don't care!)._

 _-If I do discontinue a story, I will give it to a reliable person to continue it._

 _-I will try my best to make sure there are no grammar mistakes._

 _Hope you enjoy this!_

~Lucy's POV~

"Natsu! You just had to blow up half of Hargeon! And I still need rent money!" I cried. Natsu only moaned in response because of his stupid motion sickness.

~When they arrive~

"Well, I'm sorry, Lucy, but I need money too! And if I didn't 'blow up the building', the damn bandits would've gotten away!" he yelled after he got off and got his energy back. We were walking and yelling at each other while trying to get to the guild. I could feel people's eyes on us, and I blushed in embarrassment. We finally arrived at the guild. Natsu kicked them open and yelled, "We're back!". Why is he so loud?

"Mira! I'm hungry!" He ran over to the bar. I sighed and walked over to Levy. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Levy-chan!" She looked up and smiled.

"Lu-chan! When did you get back?" I sweatdropped.

"Y-you didn't notice? Natsu literally kicked the doors open and yelled 'We're back', so how did you not notice?" I was completely...baffled. Levy looked shocked.

"He did? When?" I facepalmed.

"Never mind." I sat down next to her. I saw her slightly blushing. Why was she blushing? I looked at where she was staring. I smirked. I think I know.

~Natsu's POV~

I ran over to Mira.

"Mira! I'm hungry!" I complained. She looked at me and giggled.

"Do you have money?" She asked. I paled. Of course I didn't have money!

"N-no," I admitted. She giggled again.

"Sorry Natsu, no free food." She went back to wiping the already-clean cup. I could feel my jaw drop.

"MIRA! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! GIVE ME FOOD! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" I pleaded so hard I think I shed some tears. That's when Mira froze. Oh, crap. I shouldn't have said _anything_. But there's no going back. She slowly turned to me with a wicked smile.

" _Anything?_ " I shivered but nodded. She started laughing really low. God, it's creepy. "Okay than, Natsu, for until you have money, I'll give you free food." I smiled.

"Thank y-"

" _But_ , you have to get closer to Lucy." What?

"Mira, what do you mean? Lucy and I are already best friends."

"I mean, until you have money to buy food, I'll give you free food, but you have to become," She cleared her throat. " _Girlfriend_ and _boyfriend_. You know that type of relationship." She smiled. I groaned.

"Is there really nothing else I can do?" She paused and tapped her finger on her chin.

"You can put together Gray and Juvia," Mira offered. I gagged. "Or Gajeel and Levy." I needed to throw up.

"Hell no! I'd rather be with Lucy!" She smiled.

"Okay then, it's decided! Sign this contract." She chirped. She pulled a piece of paper from nowhere and shoved it in my face. I had to squint to see what it said.

" _If you sign this, it means you will be given free food till you have money. Your fee is trying to/will become the boyfriend of Lucy Heartfilia. Once you sign this, there is no going back._ " I muttered. I grabbed it and sighed. There's nothing else I could do. I grabbed the pen Mira pulled out from nowhere and signed the paper. She squealed, and I think fainted. She got up and brushed her dress.

"Ok, go and ask Lucy on a date." Wait, what?

"Hold up. Right now? Like, now now?" Mira nodded and I gulped.

"Remember, now, or _no free food_." She threatened. I took a big gulp of air to swallow the big, nervous lump in my throat. I walked to Lucy, who was chatting with Levy and laughing.

"Oh, hey Natsu," She smiled at me.

"Lucy." I opened my mouth and said the words.

~Lucy's POV~

"Oh, Levy~chan," I said in a sing-song voice. I could see her tense up. "You're looking at Gajeel. Do you, perhaps, have a c-r-u-s-h on him?" I teased. She blushed one hundred different shades of red.

"Lu-chan! W-what are you talking about?!" She asked in an unusually high voice.

"Levy-chan, I know you like Gajeel," I wiggled my eyebrows. She blushed like crazy.

"So what?! Everyone knows you like Natsu!" She shot back. I gasped, and covered her mouth as quickly as I could. I glared at her. There was an awkward silence. Then we started laughing.

"Lu-chan, it's obvious, you know that, right?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, true. But same with you and Gajeel," We started laughing again when I saw Natsu walking over.

"Oh, hey Natsu," I smiled at him. He looked nervous. He opened his mouth to say something, and I gasped at what he said.

"Lucy. Go out on a date with me."

 _Hey, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please comment if you like it (or not) and I will do my best to improve. Also, follow my account to know when this fanfic is updated! Thanks for reading(Chapter One)!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone! I'm so happy that some people actually read this a day or two after I posted it! Thank you_ _all who read this! I'm just so happy! Sorry I took so long, I've been really busy these days, trying to keep my grades up._

 _Also, people say this, but I don't know why, but here; I don't own any characters or Fairy Tail, only the plot._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _~Previously on The Price Equals Love~_

" _Lucy. Go out on a date with me."_

~Lucy's POV~

"W-what?" I looked over my shoulder at Levy, hoping I heard wrong. Her eyes her as wide as saucers, and had her petite hands over her mouth. I looked around the guild. Many had similar reactions as her. I looked back at Natsu, who looked down at his feet.(A/N:I know, I know, I used looked a lot.)

"Sooooooooo… is that a yes or a no?" His cheeks were coated with a light pink blush. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They were all thinking, ' _Will she reject, or accept?'_.

"C-can you let me think over it?" Dang it. I stuttered. I took a deep breath and quickly walked out the doors.

~Natsu's POV~

I watched as Lucy walked out the doors. I sighed dejectedly, and walked toward the bar. Mira smiled at me, sadly, of course, cause her ship didn't 'sail'.

"No worries. It'll sail soon," She assured. I laughed awkwardly. That's not why I'm disappointed. Her face lit up.

"I have idea! Lucy told me that you always break into her apartment.(House? Apartment? I don't know.) Ask her there!"

"Are you going to Lucy-nee's place?" A small voice asked. I turned around to see Wendy, holding Carla. Erza walked behind her.

"Yea, why?" Erza walked up to Mira.

"Because," They said. "To watch you ask her. Operation NaLu, START!" They high-fived and had stars in their eyes. I groaned. This is going to be one hell of a day.

"Did I hear someone groan?" Erza threatened.

"N-n-n-n-no, MA'AM!" I yelled.

"Good," She smiled and continued eating her strawberry cake. Wait, what? Where did she get that from? "Now walk!" She commanded. I put my hands up in defeat and walked toward Luce's apartment.

~Lucy's POV~

I flopped onto my bed. What should I do? Should I say yes? Or should I say no? I can't ask my friends. Levy will start teasing me, Mira will start imagining NaLu babies, and Juvia will say, 'Yes, so Love Rival will be Love Rival no more! Juvia can have Gray~sama all to herself!'. Suddenly, I started daydreaming.(You know, that episode where she starts daydreaming. Here's the link, watch it cause I'm lazy and don't want to write.  watch?v=Kw02WI1pYdM) I heard a knock, and went to get it, after mustering all my courage.

"Hey, Luce," There stood the pink haired boy, with his goofy grin on his face.

"What now?" I sighed.

"Yes or no?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he repeated it over and over. "Yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or no?"

"GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP I'LL SAY YES!" I yelled. He stopped and smiled.

"Okay, Lucy. I'll see you on Saturday at the Sakura tree. At 6:00. Bye!" He jumped out the window. I stared after him. Damn you, Natsu. What are you doing to me?

 _Hey, I hope you enjoyed this. Again, I'm sorry this was late. My friends from school, are also on Wattpad, BtSxExOxReDvElVeT & RandomPerson272, and they helped me with this chapter. Please also give them credit. See you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I did this chapter as fast as I can! Sorry if it took a long time. Hope you like it!_

 _~Previously on The Price Equals Love~_

" _GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP I'LL SAY YES!" I yelled. He stopped and smiled._

" _Okay, Lucy. I'll see you on Saturday at the Sakura tree. At 6:00. Bye!" He jumped out the window. I stared after him. Damn you, Natsu. What are you doing to me?_

~Lucy's POV~

"Lu~chan!" I hear Levy-chan call out my name. I waved her over. She came over, and I saw Gajeel walking behind her. I rose my brow.

"What did you do, Levy~chan? Did you seduce Gajeel into coming with you?" I teased. She blushed so hard, it was redder than Erza's hair.

"Sh-shut up!" She yelled at me. Gajeel behind her slightly blushed.

"I was bored, so when I heard Shrimp was going with you, Bunny Girl, I decided there was nothing else to do." Levy looked shocked.

"Liar! You could have gone on a job!" They continued yelling at each other. I laughed. They fight like a married couple. After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped. We dragged poor Gajeel(Sorry, Gajeel, even though I'm da author) around looking at dresses for my 'date'. We finally settled on a knee-high blue dress. It was navy blue, and the sleeves that were on the shoulders. The rim of the bottom, top, and bottom of the sleeves had blue lace.

"Perfect," Levy-chan commented, pushing Gajeel off her. He fell asleep on Levy while we were in this shop. "Now for the shoes!" She grabbed a pair of beige 2-inch high heels and handed them to me. I put the heels on. I look perfect. Simple, but exquisite at the same time. Levy-chan clapped her hands.

"Are you finding everything okay?" One of the workers asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm buying these," I handed them to her. She walked to the counter and I paid for them.

"Goodbye!" She waved. We walked out of the store. I hope everything goes alright.

~Natsu's POV~

"Here, try this!" Mira shoved another suit in my face. I quickly changed so I could get this over with. I came out and they squealed. When I say, 'they' I mean Mira and Erza.

"This is the one!" I sighed. Finally. The suit was simple. It was black, and had a red shirt on the inside. I was kinda messy the way I put it one, but Mira and Erza seemed okay with it.

"Here! We're paying for these!" Mira grabbed the clothes and gave them to the clerk(I know, it seems weird that Natsu was wearing the clothes, and suddenly Mira's holding it, but bear with it).

~The day of the date~

~Lucy's POV~

I slipped on the dress. I summoned Cancer to do my hair, and put on the shoes. Now I'm ready! I walked out the door, and walked on the edge of the river.

"Be careful, Lucy!" The fishermen warned. I smiled and waved at them.

"It's okay! I won't fall in!" I called back. I continued walking down to the Sakura tree. There I saw Natsu.

"Natsu!" I waved at him. He turned around.

"Lucy…"

 _And THE END for now! Also, for my other stories I'm going to write after I finish this, the covers are going to be made by BtSxExOxReDvElVeT, my online and offline friend at school. I can't get the cover apps, so she'll be in charge of making them. One more thing! The next chapter will take a while, cause right now I'm already having a writer's block. Sorry if this chappie was short._


	4. AN

_Hey everyone! This isn't a new chapter, but I want your opinion. I know I said I wasn't going to start a new story while writing another, but there's this idea I've had for a while. I'm calling it "Dragon Scales," but I'm not sure if I should start writing and posting it. So if you could, I would love if you comment your opinion._

 _And I'm writing the next chapter as fast as I can. So don't rush me, I'm stuck on what to write next._


	5. Chapter 4

_OH MY FREAKING GOD! I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!_

 _Also, dedicating this chappie to Ella Sinclaire from because they're the only that actually commented their opinion from my A/N._

 _~Previously on The Price Equals Love~_

" _Natsu!" I waved at him. He turned around._

" _Lucy…"_

~Lucy's POV~

"Lucy…" He stared at me. "You look beautiful. As always." I blushed.

"Well, you look handsome tonight. Like always," I smiled at him. He gave me an adorable smirk.

"So you admit it," He looked at me. "Gray said you didn't find me attractive. But you do," he walked toward me and hooked his arm into mine.

"Shall we go?" I smiled and nodded. We walked toward our date.

~Natsu's POV~

I walked with Lucy, arm in arm, to the restaurant.

Why is my heart beating so fast? I shook my head. No, I can't distract myself.

"You ok, Natsu?" Lucy looked at me with curious eyes.

"Yeah, no worries," I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Here we are," I swung my arm out to make it dramatic. She giggled, and we went in.

"For how many?" The woman at the front asked.

"I made a reservation," I said. "Under Dragneel." She checked her computer (Do they even have them in there?), grabbed two menus, and motioned us to follow her. She led us to a private room outside, lit with candles. She then put the menus on the table and walked away. Luce and I sat down at each end of the table. We opened our menus as the awkward silence crept in between us. Thankfully, the waiter came by and took our orders.

~After they're done(cause I'm too tired right now)~

~Lucy's POV~

After we finished eating, we walked back to sakura tree and layed on the grass. There was a comfortable silence that huung in the air. Then I thought of something.

"Ne, Natsu?"

"Yea?"

"Why did ask me out in the first place?" My heart was beating so fast, and I'm sure my face is red. I just hope it's because "I Love You." There was a slight pause before he answered.

"Well, we didn't have any money, so Mira offered me free food if I do what she wants," He said like it was _no big deal_. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

~Natsu's POV~

"Well, we didn't have any money, so Mira offered me free food if I do what she wants," I answered. I suddenly smelled salty water. Tears. I looked at Lucy and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh, crap.

"Luce I-" I didn't get to finish before I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. She had slapped me and ran away.

"YOU SELFISH JERK!" She yelled.

 _~Cliffhanger!~_

 _God, I am SO sorry I didn't update. Even though it was spring break, I couldn't get my hands on the computer and my Galaxy S3 couldn't get google docs. Although I'm going to get my dad's Galaxy S5 soon, so I might be able to type on my phone, which means faster updates!_

 _Also, please comment your opinion if I should start a new fanfiction while writing this one. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello again! It's a new chappie! Yay!_

 _~Previously on The Price Equals Love~_

" _Well, we didn't have any money, so Mira offered me free food if I do what she wants," I answered. I suddenly smelled salty water. Tears. I looked at Lucy and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Oh, crap._

" _Luce I-" I didn't get to finish before I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. She had slapped me and ran away._

" _YOU SELFISH JERK!" She yelled._

~Lucy's POV~

"GHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cried into pillow. Who would've known he was so selfish? I turned over, tears streaking down my face.

"Why? How could you do this to me? But then again, he'd probably ditch me for a all-you-can-eat buffet," I muttered. I thought he loved me. He probably loves Lisanna(Just saying, NaLi will never happen in here on any of my accounts and I will NEVER SHIP IT. AND IT SHOULD NEVER EXIST! HIRO MASHIMA CONFIRMS NALU!). I sighed. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I heard a knock on my door. I shot up. I glanced at my clock. 1:00 am. Who would come at this time? I sighed again. Probably Mira ranting about Natsu doing it wrong. I opened the door to see Natsu. Wow. Natsu using the door. How surprising.

"M-may I come in?" He asked timidly.

"Sure," I slammed the door open, and it hit the wall hard. Natsu winced at the sound. He walked in, and sat at my table. I went into my kitchen and made some tea. I came back out and set it down.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring in his direction. He looked up, and I saw determination in his eyes.

"Luce…I…"

~Natsu's POV~

"Luce...I… I love you," I confessed while I looked down. "I've always loved you. Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. I was just too stupid to realize it (Yeah, I think we all knew that, Natsu). I never realized it until our date. Thanks to Mira, I've realized I love. I really do, Lucy. I love you so much," I took a deep breath as I finished. I continued to look down until I heard Lucy talk.

"Natsu, I love you too. But after you said why you asked me out, I just… I just broke," She whispered. "After that, I thought you loved Lisanna, not me."

"Lucy…" I caressed her cheek, and gently kissed her. I let go, and look at her. We hugged, and stayed like that for a long time.

 _Oh, god. Sorry if this chappie was short. But this is not the last chapter. Just saying. And check out my new story, Dragon Scales! Bye bye for now!_


	7. Epilogue

_OH MY GOD I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY!_

 _In Chapter 5, you know how I said I will never ship NaLi in my stories? Calm down, I don't ship NaLi, but I'll have to break the promise in order for some of my fanfics to work. But don't worry, I'll still end it with NaLu._

 _Ok, so here it is!_

 _~Flashback~_

 _~Lucy's POV~_

 _I gasp as Natsu kneels down, holding a box in front of me. He opened the box, and there sat a golden ring, with a sapphire and ruby, the gold intertwining them together. It was breathtaking. He looked up at me, and opened his mouth to speak._

" _Lucy Heartfilia, the girl I've dated for 3 years, I have waited for this moment. Lucy, will you marry me?" He asked. I nodded a yes, and everyone cheered. He got up and slipped the ring onto my finger. He gently kissed me, and everyone continued to cheer._

 _~Flashback End~_

"Mama! Mama!" I groaned as I cracked open my eyes, my eyesight blurry from sleep. A blurry face appeared, and as I focused, I saw pink hair and brown eyes.

"Nashi, can you get off of me?" I murmured. She giggled and got off of me. I got up and stretched my arms. I slipped on my slippers to make breakfast, knowing Natsu will wake up soon.

~Timeskip to Lucy done cooking~

I heard crashing, and giggled as Natsu burst through the door.

"Food! He yelled. The kids also came and sat down, eating the food I had set on the table. I sat down along with them, and we ate. We changed, and headed out to the guild.

I held Nashi's hand as we walked, and Natsu carried the twins.(There are three kids: Nashi, who's eight, and the twins, Igneel and Layla, who are five. I originally wanted four kids, a baby named Celestia, but I thought it would be too much.)

~Arrived at the Guild~

As soon as we opened the doors, Nashi slipped out of my hands, and went to talk to Storm, Gray and Juvia's oldest kid(Also eight). The twins jumped out from Natsu's arm, and ran to play with the GrUvia twins, Rin and Sylvia. Natsu went to fight with Gray, and I went to the bar to get a strawberry milkshake. Levy was sitting there, reading to Gale(GajEvy kid). Nova(MirAxus kid), and Rosemary(JeRza kid), were fighting(Just saying, I'm not including every single kid). I ordered a strawberry milkshake, and Mira started to make it. I sat there, watching everything, and reviving the past. I remembered the first time I came here, when Natsu asked me out, the moment Natsu proposed, and every happy memory that happened. I closed my eyes and smiled, hoping our adventures will never end.

 _Me: I know, I know, it was short. But thanks to all of you for being patient!_

 _Levy: Sadly, this is the last chapter. But please follow the author to always get new stories, or story updates!_

 _Lucy: Also, please check out Dragon Scales, Authors new story!_


End file.
